A Surprise Party
by TheyCallMeChicky
Summary: I'll be honest- this is really just a big cross-over written because the Blue Vampire Queen of Abiland was feeling down. However, here it is anyway. What happens when you combine Doctor Who, Avatar, Vampire Knight, the Hunger Games, and Death Note? A surprise party, of course!


**A/N: My good friend The Blue Vampire Queen of Abiland ****was feeling rather down. Hopefully, this did some good.**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" asked Danny.

"She said something about needing some serious help and to meet her here if we didn't want to be handed over to the fangirls-and-or-fanboys," Sam reminded him. "But if she doesn't show up soon, I'm–"

"What are you going to do if I don't show soon?" asked Chicky, stepping through one of those convenient holes between realities.

"Going to leave and fight my way out of being thrown to the Phans."

"_No one_ is leaving until Abi feels better. So here's the deal, you guys need to help me round up characters. Danny, you, and Danielle when she gets here, will be going to the London where the Doctor can be found and getting him, the TARDIS, and Rory. Danielle should be able to help you find the TARDIS; she knows what it looks like from my last fanfiction. Sam, I'm sending you to Vampire Knight to pick up Aido, Zero, Yuki, and Kaname. Make sure Zero brings his gun, got it? Tucker. . .Hunger Games. I need you to get Effie, Cinna, President Snow, and Haymitch. I'll be getting a few more from this world and then hitting the world of Avatar. When you find the ones we need from that world, grab 'em, tie 'em up, and stick them in the U-Haul I have parked out back. Got it?" Chicky ordered.

There were nods.

"Great. Danny, wait for Dani to show up. She knows what she's doing."

"What will you do if we don't quite do what you ask?" asked Danny. Subtly was _not _his strong suit.

"Give you to her to ruthlessly abuse and use in fanfictions. I hear she has one where you all die completely and aren't ghosts planned. I'll tell her she can get cracking if we aren't all back by about, oh. . ." She checked a clock that hung on the Fenton's kitchen wall. "11:40. That gives you guys plenty of time, capice?"

"Since when is forty minutes plenty of time?"

"Since I started writing. Now, Danielle should be here soon. Danny, you and Dani are free to use the TARDIS to arrive on time if necessary. She sometimes has issues going from universe to universe, though, so I'd use the hole Abi broke into your kitchen."

"What do you mean, she broke it? I thought _you _made that hole!" exclaimed Danny.

"Uh, no. . .I can't make my own reality holes, just create crossovers. The holes are _her _special ability. Anyway, get moving! Also, Tucker. . .?" Chicky started.

"What is it?" asked Tucker.

"Your PDA kinda. . .won't work in a Hunger Games setting. . ."

"What? No, I won't go to a world where my PDA doesn't work!"

"I will throw you to the rabid fangirls, so help me God, so go through that freakin' reality hole!"

"Gee, someone's in a bad mood. . ." muttered Sam.

"You think I'm in a bad mood? I'm making you guys do this because _Abi_ is in a bad mood. _I _am in a perfectly fine mood. Everybody, just go."

"Someone call me?" asked Dani, floating up through the floor. "I took a shortcut that turned me. . . just a little bit around."

"You sound like my mother," said Chicky. "Dani, you and Danny are getting the Doctor, TARDIS, and Rory, got it? Ooh, and find the Master pre-death if you can, 'kay?"

"Sure," said Dani, nodding. "Come on, Danny, we should get going before Chicky throws us to the Phans."

"_Thank you_!" Chicky cried. "I'd hug you if I wasn't worried about slowing you down. Guys, we're down to thirty-five, chop-chop. I've gotta get Dash and Vlad for Whack-A-Jerk, a bunch of people from Avatar for a wide variety of things, then pick up L and Light. . .first. Anyway, see ya!" she cried, diving back through the reality hole.

"Anyone want to not pick up the others and say we were met with extreme resistance?" asked Tucker.

"_No_," said Dani quickly. "Last time we did that, there were many conniptions. "

"Then I guess we're going," said Sam.

"Yes, yes we are," said Danny.

Once all the characters had been gathered– with much difficulty and a couple near misses– and the U-Haul door had been slammed, Chicky took the driver's seat and began hurtling down the highway.

"Do you even have a license?" asked Danny, slightly concerned for the prisoners.

"No, but is that really what you should be asking right now?" asked Chicky. "Besides, I'm the author. I can do whatever I feel is necessary."

"When we have people capable of flying things that go through time and space in the back? _Yes_," Dani vouched.

"Fine. When we get there, put the Master, Kaname, Light, Sozin, Ozai, President Snow, and possibly also Mello in the Whack-A-Jerk thingy I have set up. L, Aido, and Zuko should be given sufficient time to get ready for the dates I'm forcing them to go on with her, and give the Doctor some sort of engine to play with. Effie, Yuki, Rory and Aang, and possibly Haymitch if he's willing can help us set up the blue streamers. I'm having Cinna make her a dress in Abiland Blue, and everyone else should get dressed or help make sure none of the prisoners escape. Danny or Dani or possibly both should be the ones who work with the Master, and I have fireproof suits for anyone sticking a Firelord into Whack-A-Jerk. Everyone ready?" asked Chicky's voice as they pulled in.

"How did we get here so fast?" asked Danny's voice.

"I used a map," said Chicky, opening the garage door.

Much commotion later, the guests were in order, Whack-A-Jerk was ready to play, and Zuko and L could be found sulking in suits. Aido, who was also in a suit, was not sulking, but rather beaming and fixing a blue rose into one buttonhole.

"She's here!" yelled Chicky. "Tucker, hit the lights, and everyone hide!"

Everyone dove behind chairs and couches, and the power to the house died.

The doorbell rang, and the door cracked open. . .

* * *

**A/N: I know this cliffhanger is mean, but I've requested that at least part of the party be written by the BVQA. Who, if I remember right, has accepted.**


End file.
